User talk:Hydrocarbon1997
Archives *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive One|'Archive One']] (10/29/12 to 4/13/13) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Two|'Archive Two']] (4/13/13 to 7/16/13) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Three|'Archive Three']] (7/16/13 to 11/9/13) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Four|'Archive Four']] (11/9/13 to 1/16/14) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Five|'Archive Five']] (1/16/14 to 2/25/14) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Six|'Archive Six']] (2/25/14 to 4/13/14) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Seven|'Archive Seven']] (4/13/14 to 5/11/14) Re:Hecate I actually have somewhere to be today so I'll get back to you on this tomorrow ;-; Try going around first, asking users with Hecate kids on what suggestions they can give, then let's list down Hecate's symbols and scopes so we can add those into the cabin like we did for Apollo. So, Hey If you get on chat I really wouldn't have any objections to rp'ing Andrew and Nayra right now so... get on chat please :) Hecate's Cabin Making a cabin description for Hecate's Cabin is way harder than I thought it'd be ._. The originial description only has 3 lines and even those aren't helpful at all. According to the canon description of Hecate's Cabin (aka Cabin 20) found on the CHB wikia website, the cabin "looks normal but is built from blocks of stone with magic inscriptions written on them. If the blocks are dropped, they could explode or turn anyone within half a mile radius into trees." So, we can probably try saying that while the cabin appears to be simply made of stone, the outside walls seem to glow during dawn, noon, and dusk (dawn, noon, and dusk to signify the three stages of Hecate: young child/adolescent, adult, elderly). What do you think? :/ It's practically nothing but it's a start, in my opinion. Darius Callaway Just something I noticed, but I had the brightness on my laptop on moderate, and I had an issue reading the info on his page. Maybe if you, I don't know, brightened the colours a little, it would be easier to read. Re: Alright, we'll remove the explosion portion :) Take your time with the cabin description though xD I mean it's not exactly a top priority and I'd rather you not get grounded any time soon >.< I know how it feels for a parent to bitch on you about computer time >.< Re: Well, I read the start of it then went to bed >.< I liked how it was a lot more detailed than your other chars histories, but there were some phrases I would rework so they made more sense to me, and read better. BC claim http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Broken_Covenant/Rei_Yamasaki poke hi. c: Jay. Revision I As always, revisions are in bold: Hecate’s Cabin is made up of bricks covered in magical inscriptions that glow faintly at dawn, noon, and dusk. A good amount of their magical energy has been drained, removing their volatile nature. ***The cabin door lacks any sort of handle, since it becomes intangible when touched. ***Inside, many of the cabin walls are lined with bookshelves. These books educate children of magic on the many exploits, powerful spells and potion recipes written by their siblings from across the ages... Other Comments .*** I'm thinking we should modify the door so that it only becomes intangible when children of Hecate touch it since (and this is just me thinking in an in-character type of thing) if it becomes intangible for everyone, then anyone has access to the Hecate children's magic spellbooks and all and that could be disastrous. ***Erm, just so I'm on the right imagination, but how many walls are there? o.O Because when you say "many of the cabin walls", I get the image that the interior of the cabin has more than 4 walls. 'Course, I could be wrong and am simply interpreting it wrong but could you elaborate a bit on that part? :) Then yeah, let's add a bit more to the interior. Do you think we should use floating candles or glowing orbs as light sources? I feel like it'll add more to the 'witchcraft and wizardry' feel. Re: Le claim i fixed the stuffs on my claim XP V2 Hecate’s Cabin is made up of bricks covered in magical inscriptions that glow faintly at dawn, noon, and dusk. A good amount of their magical energy has been drained, removing their volatile nature. The cabin door lacks any sort of handle, since it becomes intangible when touched by a child of Hecate. **Inside, the cabin walls are lined with bookshelves. These books educate children of magic on the many exploits, powerful spells and potion recipes written by their siblings from across the ages. Glowing Orbs serve as the cabin’s main lightsource. There is a main closet, filled with cauldrons and many potion ingredients. .** I removed the "many of the" part from the cabin walls since it's really confusing me >.< We should probably add in where the closet with potions and stuff could be found. Like, is it along the left wall, or in the right corner, etc etc. As for the lampede suggestion, well I'm thinking it over but I'm not quite sure I'd approve of that, since lampedes are beings of free will (not to mention while they serve Hecate, they don't necessarily serve her children (unless they're told to do that by the goddess)). As for something that represents her as a goddess of the underworld, I was thinking of adding something like helllfire into the description. Like maybe two torches could flank the front door or something? Re: Fixed the template and made it better :) The reason the links were so big were because you missed a tag at the end of your "Team Hyrdo" shit. re: claim Okay! Finished! :3 and thanks for telling me, other wise it would have taken forever to figure it out. >.< *poke* le history for Mei Xin and Miki is fixed X3 (and *sighs* for doing this i'll also do you another favor as well >.<. man now i have to do two favors for you considering you're claiming my bc claim) omfg *idea* if u make another anime char, you can totally dib Miki >.< lk i dont really care if u wanna use her as a sex slave or something (at least i'll be roleplaying her >.<") k. and yeah since i owe u i guess u can have both? idk it's up to you >.< fine by me. eh my life's boring so i try to spice it up by saying 'yes' to anything (like at certain points....) >.< rp idk, if you're still on but i finally posted. sorry for the wait, night. c: Jay. :/ i missed ya yesterday. but, happy anniversary, :3 im not gonna be on for the rest of the day, so yeah. ily. <3 Jay. Re Sorry for the late reply. I was on an anti-Wi-Fi trip at Toronto, so yeah. I'll get on chat whenever I get the chance. Re: Okay. But jst to let u know, she might hate him at first because of his god parent >.< Yeah imma do that when im on a comp cause rite now im on my phone >.< (im planning on going back to sleep lk any minute now so u may have to wait) Thankies. Im gonna need the luck >.< Re: Pic Is that one fine? >.< Eh. I haven't even thought of matching up Clem with anyone at the moment. I'm not sure if I'd like her with Lance, and I want to rp her with more than just her love interest or whatever >.< But feel free to start an rp with them if you want, I don't mind. Re: fsdhdfhgh ;-; i've been waiting for lk... wut several days nao for rei's claim to be approved. *sad facey* do you know any admins that can approve le claim for her? D: (psst... they can also get depart edits that way if they claim her XP) okie >.< Re: Meh. Start an rp anyway because I have a pretty tight schedule and no internet at home, which means no NayraXAndrew. V3 Holy fudge I am so sorry for the super late reply. We lost internet for five whole days (it was absolute torture ;-;) Anyway, revision #3 :) Hecate’s Cabin is made up of bricks covered in magical inscriptions that glow faintly at dawn, noon, and dusk. A good amount of their magical energy has been drained, removing their volatile nature. The cabin door, which is flanked by two hellfire torches on each side, lacks any sort of handle, since it becomes intangible when touched by a child of Hecate. Inside, the cabin walls are lined with bookshelves with books '''that '''educate children of magic on the many exploits, powerful spells, and potion recipes written by their siblings from across the ages. Glowing Orbs serve as the cabin’s main light source. There is a main closet, filled with cauldrons and many potion ingredients. We'll talk about the lampede thing with others, I guess. Best get the opinions of others on the matter. As for the claims.... OTL ;-; Re: Alright :) Just tell me if people have any further comments on the description. Also, who made the new power set? o: It's quite nice. Pfft Geez, there are only, like, two accents in her name. I know you've been redo-ing the cabin description because I regularly stalk your talk pages. There's no mention of bedrooms, which is my only qualm, but the rest is fine. Posted. Re: omfg late response... >.< but yeah i cant cause im like doing this really hard study guide for my algebra 2 honors class and im re-learning shit as well (it's like.... freakin hard i spent two hours doing the first 3 pages...) So yeah.... srry ;-; (an asian's best friend is their grade... >.<" XP) Re: Will do :) How's the Hecate cabin description going? Any new comments (positive, negative, "I don't really care what it says >.<") from users? noo come back on chat. :( Jay. Re: Hmmm do you think it would be enough to say there's a hallway leading to the rooms? Or do you think we should add in some sort of "flair" like say the hallway is concealed by a magically constructed wall or something like that? v5 Just so we don't lose the description >.< Hecate’s Cabin is made up of bricks covered in magical inscriptions that glow faintly at dawn, noon, and dusk. A good amount of their magical energy has been drained, removing their volatile nature. The cabin door, which is flanked by two hellfire torches on each side, lacks any sort of handle, as it becomes intangible when touched by a child of Hecate. Inside, the cabin walls are lined with shelves filled with books that educate children of magic on the many exploits, powerful spells, and potion recipes written by their siblings from across the ages. Glowing orbs which float along the interior of the cabin serve as the cabin’s main light source. Across the door is a magical metal wall, decorated with images of a dog, a polecat and a cat, which when electrically charged by a child of Hecate, fades away, revealing a hallway leading to the bedrooms. Along the left wall, in between two bookshelves is a main closet, filled with cauldrons and many potion ingredients. Then the image is how I'm imagining the interior's structure. not sure if that was what you had in mind though >.< :| Mom is dragging me everywhere today. o.e Im on McDonald's WiFi lmfao. Idk wheb ill be getting home hopefully soon, but i doubt it b/c my mom is with her bestfriend. :| so yeah, ill post whenever i can. ily c: Jay.